


Reh-Var t'T'Kay (Three Tales of T'Kay)

by Reyka_Sivao



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Dubious Consent, Mythology - Freeform, Other, Pon Farr, Pre-Reform Vulcan, Translation, Tricksters, Vulcan, Vulcan Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyka_Sivao/pseuds/Reyka_Sivao
Summary: Three tales of T'Kay the Vulcan Trickster, in the original Vulcan.  (Translation)  (Includes English linear translations and audio)





	1. Uf Vazgau T’Kay Yon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From The Terran Coyote to The Klingon K'Ortar: Tricksters of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/380730) by ljc. 



Na’palikaya, lu panu khaf-kur heh mau-yanik heh piyah k’kahm heh savas ta tev-tor s’gel na’ek’tevun-yonuk, thu nusarlah ko-fu t’Glantausu T’Kay s’Igen na’Panu.

Gla-tor T’Kay ta potau Okosu t’Shi’yon Yon svi’lo’uk nesh-makh-yerak. Mikatik, ni ya’akash n’Seleya po ip-sut n’Yon.

>>Vun-ip-sut n’Yon na’ish yerak, k’razhein wuf-ikapalik, fai’ei Yon k’avon, heh dungi-yokul n’Panu.<<

Bek-tor T’Kay abi’da-tor Glantausu Bezhun s’Panu, heh vazgau n’nesh-makh-yeruk s’Seleya.

Na’ku-li, tu-ash n’razhein t’yeruk, heh sahrisha Yon s’yeruk heh ketau ek’khaf-yar heh kaunshau n’solektra ka’a lerash-makh ta zarahk-tor vi’wan-mazhiv dom-mapi ta ka’a grazhiv.

Heh ta uf sadalau T’Kay Yon na’Panu, eh tor n’Zhuk-Fasek.


	2. How T'Kay Stole Fire (Linear Translation)

Uf     Vazgau  T’Kay   Yon  
How  Steal      T'Kay   Fire  
  
How T'Kay Stole Fire

 

Na’palikaya,   lu        panu  khaf-kur     heh  mau-yanik  heh  piyah k’kahm    heh savas  ta   tev-tor s’gel            na’ek’tevun-yonuk,   
In'beginning,  when  world blood-color and abundant     and  ripe   with'meat and fruit   that fall      from'branch in'all'year-quarter   
thu   nusarlah    ko-fu            t’Glantausu  T’Kay  s’Igen      na’Panu.  
then comedown female-child of'Watcher   T'Kay   from'Sky  to'World

In the beginning, when the world was green like blood and lush and ripe with game and fruit that fell from the branches in all seasons, the Watcher's daughter T'Kay came down from the sky to the World.

 

Gla-tor T’Kay ta potau Okosu t’Shi’yon Yon svi’lo’uk nesh-makh-yerak.  
See T'Kay that keep Lady of'Mountain Fire in'great black-glass-bowl

She was curious, so she asked Seleya why she kept Fire hidden.

 

Mikatik, ni ya’akash n’Seleya po ip-sut n’Yon.  
Curious, so ask obj'Seleya why hide obj'Fire

T'Kay saw that the Lady of the Mountain kept Fire in a great black glass bowl. 

 

>Vun-ip-sut  n’Yon     na’ish  yerak,  k’razhein  wuf-ikapalik,  fai’ei       Yon   k’avon,         heh   dungi-yokul  n’Panu.<  
Must-hide      obj'Fire  in'this  bowl    with'lid      tight-shut      because  Fire    with'hunger  and   will-eat        obj'World

"I must keep Fire in this bowl, with the lid tightly shut, because Fire is hungry, and will eat the World."

 

Bek-tor  T’Kay   abi’da-tor   Glantausu   Bezhun  s’Panu,        heh  vazgau  n’nesh-makh-yeruk    s’Seleya.  
Wait       T'Kay   until'turn     Watcher      Eye        from'World  and  steal      obj'black-glass-bowl  from'Seleya

T'Kay waited until the Watcher had turned her Eye from the World, and stole the black glass bowl from Seleya.

 

Na’ku-li,  tu-ash  n’razhein  t’yeruk,  heh   sahrisha  Yon   s’yeruk      heh  ketau      ek’khaf-yar        heh   kaunshau   n’solektra   ka’a  lerash-makh ta      zarahk-tor          
In'valley   open     obj'lid       of'bowl   and  rush         Fire   from'bowl  and consume  all'green-grass   and   fuse          obj'ground  like   hard-glass    that   shatter            vi’wan-mazhiv     dom-mapi   ta     ka’a  grazhiv.  
into'white-sand   so-fine        that  like   dust

In the valley, she opened the lid of the bowl, and Fire rushed out of the bowl and consumed all the blood-green grass and fused the ground hard like glass that shattered into white sand so fine it was like dust.

 

Heh ta     uf     sadalau  T’Kay  Yon  na’Panu,  eh    tor     n’Zhuk-Fasek.  
And that  how  release  T'Kay   Fire  in'World   and  make  obj'Forge

And that is how T'Kay let Fire loose in the World, and made the Forge.

 

 


	3. Audio Recording

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Vulcan/English line by line reading

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bKcpAsUNb3Q&t=5s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bKcpAsUNb3Q&t=5s)


	4. T’Kay heh Sa-Fu t’Te’Feisu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Kay and the Chief's Son

**T’Kay heh Sa-Fu t’Te’Feisu**

Wuh-gad, palikau ashau T’Kay Sa-Fu t’Te’Feisu.  Sa-veh ha-vol heh wonil heh karik, k’wadi ta khav-kur ka’a kov-savas, heh bezhun ta mu’gel ka’a zul-makh.  Bek-tor ko-veh sarlah sa-veh na’pilash-kutra eh hoknau n’pilash-kastik (ish lu Panu nu’ri eh khav-kur, fa’Zhuk-Fasek) na’svimog-tor fa-ko-mekh.

Saudau T’Kay na’rihk t’masu eh ya’akash sahal-tor sa-veh k’ko-veh.  Ya’akash Sa-Fu t’Te-Feisu T’Kay wilat ha’au, eh tar-tor ta ha-au svi’igen svi’glan t’Glantausu.  Ya’akash Sa-Fu t’Te-Feisu uf kup-ha’au svi’igen, kuv ri yel. Tar-tor T’Kay ta kuv sarlah na’ha-kel svi’igen, dungi-tor lamekh heh ek’manik svi’mu’gel’es.  Saudau T’Kay vah ma’vaksurik k’wu-mu’gel-isachya ta yut-tor k’kvai’masu, eh pes-thask heh eik-gaf. Pushabupotau Sa-Fu t’Te-Feisu katelau svi’masu, hi zhu-tor maf-tor fa-ko-mekh heh sasahr-tor na’ha-kel.

Bek-tor T’Kay va’ashiv na’Sa-Fu t’Te-Feisu svi’laptra, wilat po’austukau n’sehlat k’sa-kailar.  Nash-wak, saudau vah kar-wonil-ahkhsu, k’tilek-sfek puskram-tor t’kil-tukh heh zaipos-sa’haf ta kwon-sum bosh t’yem-tukh. Vuhrgwau n’yem-tukh k’sa-kailar, ke palikau yuk-tor fi’sar-tak t’mor.  Ya’akash n’Sa-Fu t’Te-Feisu kuv dungi-ti k’ko-veh, wilat kup-glantau kling au. Eh nah-tor Sa-Fu t’Te-Feisu ta ko-veh klon heh pushabupotau ti k’ko-veh, hi zhu-tor kwi’shoret sa-mekh heh sasar-tor n’sa-kailar ni’ish kup-fun-tor au na’pi’kahr.

Sarlah T’Kay na’Sa-Fu t’Te-Feisu svi’ha-kel svi’pi’kahr, k’masusek t’saya ta hau ko-veh bar-kas.  Fisai-tor n’kosaikh t’khaf-kur dan-mos sai-tukh, heh putremuhrau isachya k’thas-yon. Lu mon-tor sa-veh saya, palikau yontau plak na’ko-veh.  Ti ko-veh k’sa-veh na’reh-mu’yor, heh fi’asal t’rehr-gad, ya’akash va’ashiv kuv dungi-sarlah na’ha-kel svi’igen. Hi aitlu hafau Sa-Fu t’Te-Feisu svi’pi’kahr k’fa-ko-mekh, ko-mekh, sa-mekh, heh sa-kailar heh wafau n’ko-veh.

Abuhal-tor T’Kay na’ha-kel svi’igen, hi rapiis-tor n’sa-veh ni’ish kanok steh-tevun dungi-yontau plak t’Sa-Fu t’Te-Feisu na’ko-veh, eh ri kup-pulittau abi’nusarlah s’igen heh ti k’sa-veh.


	5. T'Kay and the Chief's Son (Linear Translation)

T’Kay  heh  Sa-Fu  t’Te’Feisu  
T'Kay  and  Son     of'Chief  
T'Kay and the Chief's Son

Wuh-gad, palikau ashau T’Kay Sa-Fu t’Te’Feisu.  
One-day   begin   love    T'Kay Son    of'Chief  
One day T'Kay fell in love with the Chief's Son.

Sa-veh ha-vol heh wonil heh  karik,   k’wadi    ta    khav-kur ka’a kov-savas, heh bezhun ta    mu’gel ka’a zul-makh.  
He       tall       and thin   and strong, with'skin that brown     like   nut,           and eye       that dark     like  volcanic-glass.  
He was tall and slender and strong, with skin that was brown like a nut, and eyes that were dark like volcanic glass.

Bek-tor ko-veh sarlah sa-veh na’pilash-kutra hoknau n’pilash-kastik (ish  lu       Panu   nu’ri   eh   khav-kur,     fa’Zhuk-Fasek)  
Wait      she       come   he       to'river-bank    gather   obj'river-plant  (this when World young and blood-color, before'Forge)  
na’svimog-tor fa-ko-mekh.  
for'weave         grandmother.  
She waited for him to come to the riverbed to gather rushes (this was when the World was young and green, before The Forge) for his grandmother to weave.

Saudau T’Kay na’rihk  t’masu  eh   ya’akash sahal-tor sa-veh k’ko-veh.  
Appear T'Kay at'edge of'water and ask         come        him     with'her  
T'Kay appeared to him at the water's edge and asked him to come away with her.

Ya’akash Sa-Fu t’Te-Feisu T’Kay wilat   ha’au, eh  tar-tor ta    ha-au svi’igen svi’glan t’Glantausu.  
Ask         Son    of'Chief     T'Kay  where live,   and say      that live     in'sky    in'sight of'Watcher.  
The Chief's Son asked T'Kay where she lived, and she said she lived in the sky in sight of the Watcher.

Ya’akash Sa-Fu t’Te-Feisu uf    kup-ha’au svi’igen, kuv ri    yel.  
Ask         Son    of'Chief     how can-live    in'sky,     if    not star  
The Chief's Son asked how he could live in the sky, when he was not a star.

Tar-tor T’Kay ta   kuv sarlah na’ha-kel svi’igen, dungi-tor lamekh heh ek’manik svi’mu’gel’es.  
Say       T'Kay that if    come  to'home   in'sky,    will-make warm   and safe          in'dark'ness  
T'Kay said that if he came to her home in the sky, she would keep him warm and safe in the darkness.

Saudau T’Kay vah ma’vaksurik    k’wu-mu’gel-isachya ta   yut-tor k’kvai’masu,    eh   pes-thask   heh eik-gaf.  
Appear T'Kay as    very'beautiful with'long-dark-hair   that trail     through'water, and firm-breast and wide-hip  
T'Kay appeared to him as very beautiful with long dark hair that trailed in the water, and firm breasts and wide hips.

Pushabupotau Sa-Fu t’Te-Feisu katelau svi’masu, hi   zhu-tor maf-tor fa-ko-mekh  heh sasahr-tor na’ha-kel.  
be-tempt        Son    of'Chief     mate     in'water,  but hear      cry         grandmother and runaway     to'home  
The Chief's Son was tempted to make love to her in the water, but he heard his grandmother crying and ran away home.

Bek-tor T’Kay va’ashiv na’Sa-Fu t’Te-Feisu svi’laptra, wilat   po’austukau n’sehlat    k’sa-kailar.  
Wait      T'Kay  again     for'Son   of'Chief     in'forest,   where hunt             obj'sehlat with'brothers  
T'Kay waited again for the Chief's Son in the forest, where he hunted sehlat with his brothers.

Nash-wak, saudau vah kar-wonil-ahkhsu,    k’tilek-sfek         puskram-tor t’kil-tukh        heh zaipos-sa’haf ta    kwon-sum bosh t’yem-tukh.  
This-time,  appear as   strong-thin-warrior, with'spear-point be-carve        of'spark-stuff and magic-bag     that always        full   of'meal-stuff  
This time she appeared to him as a strong, slender warrior, with a spearhead carved of flint and a magic bag which was always full of food.

Vuhrgwau n’yem-tukh     k’sa-kailar,    ke   palikau yuk-tor fi’sar-tak t’mor.  
Share        obj'meal-stuff with'brothers who begin   sleep    on'bed     of'leaf  
She shared her food with his brothers, who fell asleep on beds of leaves.

Ya’akash n’Sa-Fu t’Te-Feisu kuv dungi-ti k’ko-veh, wilat   kup-glantau kling    au.  
Ask         obj'Son of'Chief      if    will-lie   with'her    where can-see       no-one them  
She asked the Chief's Son if he would lie with her, where no-one could watch them.

Eh    nah-tor Sa-Fu t’Te-Feisu ta   ko-veh klon heh  pushabupotau ti  k’ko-veh,  
And think     Son     of'Chief    that she     smart and be-tempt        lie  with'her,   
hi   zhu-tor kwi’shoret    sa-mekh heh  sasar-tor n’sa-kailar   ni’ish    kup-fun-tor au    na’pi’kahr.  
but hear      faraway-call father      and  wake       obj'brothers so'that  can-return    they to'small'city  
And the Chief's Son thought she was clever and was tempted to lie with her, but he heard his father calling him and woke his brothers so they could return to the village.

Sarlah T’Kay na’Sa-Fu t’Te-Feisu svi’ha-kel svi’pi’kahr, k’masusek   t’saya   ta    hau ko-veh bar-kas.  
Come  T'Kay to'Son     of'Chief     in'home    in'village,    with'pitcher of'saya that add she      spice  
T'Kay came to the Chief's Son into his house in the village, with a pitcher of saya she had spiced.

Fisai-tor n’kosaikh t’khaf-kur       dan-mos  sai-tukh, heh putremuhrau isachya k’thas-yon.  
Wear      obj'dress  of'blood-color most-soft fabric,     and be-decorate   hair      with'opal  
She wore a dress of blood-green silk, and her hair was dressed with opals.

Lu      mon-tor sa-veh saya, palikau yontau plak    na’ko-veh.  
When drink      he        saya, begin    burn    blood for'her  
When he drank the saya his blood began to burn for her.

Ti   ko-veh k’sa-veh na’reh-mu’yor, heh fi’asal          t’rehr-gad,   ya’akash va’ashiv kuv dungi-sarlah na’ha-kel svi’igen.  
Lie she       with'him for'three-night, and on'morning of'third-day, ask         again     if     will-come     to'home    in'sky  
She lay with him for three nights, and on the morning of the third day she asked him again if he would come back with her to her house in the sky.

Hi   aitlu  hafau Sa-Fu t’Te-Feisu svi’pi’kahr k’fa-ko-mekh,       ko-mekh, sa-mekh, heh sa-kailar heh  wafau n’ko-veh.  
But want stay    Son    of'Chief     in'village    with'grandmother, mother,    father,      and brothers  and deny    obj'her  
But the Chief's Son wanted to stay in the village with his grandmother, mother, father and brothers and refused her.

Abuhal-tor T’Kay na’ha-kel svi’igen, hi    rapiis-tor n’sa-veh ni’ish  kanok steh-tevun dungi-yontau plak   t’Sa-Fu t’Te-Feisu na’ko-veh,  
Up-go        T'Kay to'home    in'sky,    but curse        obj'him   so'that every seven-year  will-burn       blood of'Son   of'Chief    for'her,  
eh    ri     kup-pulittau      abi’nusarlah       s’igen     heh  ti   k’sa-veh.  
and  not  can-be-quench until'comedown  from'sky and   lie with'him  
T'Kay went back to her home in the sky, but she cursed him that every seven years the Chief's Son's blood would burn for her and he could not be satisfied until she came down from the sky and lay with him.


	6. Audio Recording

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Kay and the Chief's Son (Vulcan Reading)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wYInCZ3b0t0>


	7. Uf Kravau T’Kay Tevakh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How T'Kay Cheated Death

**Uf Kravau T’Kay Tevakh**

Wuh-gad, lu Panu wi nu’ri eh wi ha’au Sutra svi’ku-li eh tauk, ragel-tor T’Kay Tevakh v’yak mon-tor T’Kay samu-pa’shi-masu s’pilash.  Lateh Tevakh k’keh-aushfa-ash’ya eh ma wu-zud ka’a menesh-lipau eh dwuhr-ek’isachya kur t’pseth-khaf, heh ya’akash T’Kay ra ni mihrik ta uhau Tevakh?  Heh tar-tor Tevakh ta fai’ei mon-tor n’masu. Ya’akash po ish mihrik, heh tar-tor Tevakh ta kuv esh-tor heh kuv mon-tor, ish tvai kaha-kivik. Heh ek’vel ta kaha-kivik nam-tor ein-wak skyem t’ish-veh.

Ni nem-tor T’Kay khaf-spol heh ip-sut svi’kov.  Heh nem-tor n’kov ta khav-spol, heh ip-sut svi’dan-irak-teruk t’Panu.  Eh to’ovau khaf-spol abi’estuhl teh t’shi-yon nehg t’wan. Hi ptha T’Kay ipo’austukaya t’Tevakh, heh tal-tor Tevakh khaf-spol.  Ni man-tor dan-pid-sfek t’shi-yon ta nam-tor khaf-spol, heh tverbau n’ish-veh abi’tal-tor n’khaf-spol, heh fal-tor k’vla wilat kuhsh-tor tehnat bak.

Yi klopau ta kuv wi tal-tor heh yokul Tevakh khaf-spol, ri kup tal-tor heh yokul n’katra.  Ni nem-tor n’katra eh shitau vi’kov k’razh k’kvai’svitan. Heh fun-tor na’Igen heh ikap-tor n’bezhun heh dakh n’kov dan-karik pla’nu na’Panu.  Eh nutev-tor vi’masutra eh ne’hal-tor ne’pral, heh mahal-tor aluk vi’razh svi’svitan t’kov.

Heh taul-tor vi’mu’gel-yon-masutra, hi puip-sut katra.  Dalateh ek’Panu, abi’pudwuhr-tor isachya eh lerashau lad ka’a duf.  Heh fai-tor ta kuv ri kup-tal-tor n’katra, yi ri kup-tal-tor Tevakh isha.

Heh ish uf bif-tor ta dungi-dif-tor ek’wak, fai’ei ip-sut n’katra svi’kov.


	8. How T'Kay Cheated Death (Linear Translation)

 

 **Uf     Kravau  T’Kay  Tevakh  
** How  Cheat   T'Kay   Death  
How T'Kay Cheated Death

Wuh-gad, lu       Panu   wi   nu’ri    eh   wi   ha’au Sutra   svi’ku-li   eh  tauk, ragel-tor T’Kay Tevakh v’yak mon-tor T’Kay samu-pa’shi-masu s’pilash.    
One-day,  when World  still young and still live     People in-valley and cave, meet       T'Kay  Death   as    drink       T'Kay cool-clear-water     from'stream  
One day, when the World was still young and the People were still living in the valleys and caves, Death met T'Kay as she drank cool clear water from the stream.  
  
  
Lateh Tevakh k’keh-aushfa-ash’ya   eh   ma    wu-zud      ka’a menesh-lipau   eh  dwuhr-ek’isachya kur    t’pseth-khaf, heh  ya’akash T’Kay ra     ni mihrik ta    uhau Tevakh?  
Walk  Death   with'four-animal-feet and have sharp-tooth like  slashing-knife and  twisting-all-hair  color of'dry-blood,  and ask         T'Kay what so funny that laugh Death?  
Death walked on four paws and had long teeth like slashing knives and matted fur the colour of dried blood, and T'Kay asked what was so funny that Death was laughing?  
  
  
Heh tar-tor Tevakh ta    fai’ei      mon-tor n’masu.  
And say       Death  that because drink      obj'water  
And Death said it was because she was drinking the water.  
  
Ya’akash po   ish   mihrik, heh tar-tor Tevakh ta    kuv esh-tor heh kuv mon-tor, ish  tvai    kaha-kivik.  
Ask         why that funny,  and say       Death   that if    breathe and  if   drink,      that mean alive  
T'Kay asked why that was funny, and Death said that if she breathed and if she drank, that meant she was alive.  
  
Heh ek’vel     ta    kaha-kivik nam-tor ein-wak     skyem t’ish-veh.  
And all'thing that alive           be          some-time prey    of'that-one  
And all things that were alive would someday be his prey.

Ni  nem-tor T’Kay khaf-spol heh ip-sut svi’kov.    
So take        T'Kay  heart       and hide    in'stone  
So T'Kay took her heart and she hid it in a stone.  
  
Heh nem-tor n’kov       ta    khav-spol, heh ip-sut svi’dan-irak-teruk        t’Panu.  
And take       obj'stone that heart,         and hide    in'most-distant-corner of'World  
And she took the stone that was her heart and she hid it in the remotest corner of the World.

Eh to’ovau khaf-spol abi’estuhl teh t’shi-yon nehg t’wan.  
And grow heart until'touch peak of'mountain belly of'cloud.  
And her heart grew until the peaks of the mountain touched the bellies of the clouds.

Hi   ptha T’Kay ipo’austukaya t’Tevakh, heh  tal-tor Tevakh khaf-spol.    
But fear  T'Kay  still'stalking   of'Death,  and find      Death   heart  
But T'Kay was still afraid of being stalked by Death, and Death finding her heart.  
  
Ni  man-tor dan-pid-sfek      t’shi-yon      ta    nam-tor  khaf-spol, heh tverbau n’ish-veh abi’tal-tor n’khaf-spol, heh fal-tor k’vla        wilat   kuhsh-tor tehnat   bak.  
So climb      most-high-point of'mountain that be           heart,        and hollow   obj'it        until'find   obj'heart,     and  rejoin  with'side where    beat          against rib  
So she climbed to the top of the mountain that was her heart, and she hollowed it out until she found her heart, and she put it back in her side where it beat against her ribs.

Yi      klopau T'Kay  ta    kuv tal-tor heh yokul Tevakh khaf-spol, ri    kup tal-tor heh yokul n’katra.    
Then decide  T'Kay that if     find     and eat     Death    heart,      not can   find    and eat     obj'soul  
Then T'Kay decided if Death still found and ate her heart, he could not find and eat her soul.  
  
Ni  nem-tor n’katra   eh   shitau vi’kov       k’raz    h k’kvai’svitan.  
So take        obj'soul and put      into'stone with'hole through'middle  
So she took her soul and put it in a stone with a hole through the middle.  
  
Heh fun-tor na’Igen heh ikap-tor n’bezhun heh dakh     n’kov       dan-karik     pla’nu        na’Panu.    
And return   to'Sky   and close      obj'eye    and  castout obj'stone most-strong back'down at'World  
And she went back up into the sky and closed her eyes and hurled the stone as hard as she could back down at the World.  
  
Eh    nutev-tor vi’masutra eh   ne’hal-tor   ne’pral       kov,    heh  mahal-tor aluk vi’razh     svi’svitan t’kov.  
And downfall    into'sea    and beneath'go under'wave stone, and   swim        fish  into'hole in'middle   of'stone  
And her soul dropped down into the sea and sank beneath the water and the waves, and fish swam through the hollow in the centre of the stone.

Heh taul-tor vi’mu’gel-yon-masutra, hi   puip-sut katra.    
And dive       into'dark-fire-sea,         but be-hide   soul.  
And she dove into the dark red sea but her soul stayed hidden.  
  
Dalateh        ek’Panu,  abi’pudwuhr-tor isachya eh   lerashau lad   ka’a duf.  
Around'walk all'World until'betwist        hair       and harden   sole like   leather  
She walked all the way around the World on the ocean's floor, until her hair grew tangled and the soles of her feet hard as leather.  
  
Heh fai-tor ta    kuv ri    kup-tal-tor n’katra,   yi     ri    kup-tal-tor Tevakh isha.  
And know   that if    not able-find     obj'soul, then not able-find     Death   also  
And she knew that if she could not find her soul, then Death could not find it either.

Heh ish   uf    bif-tor       ta     dungi-dif-tor      ek’wak, fai’ei      ip-sut n’katra   svi’kov.  
And that how make-sure that will-livelongtime all'time, because hide    obj'soul in'stone.  
And that is how T'Kay made sure she would live forever, because she hid her soul in a stone.


	9. Audio Recording

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MEeTegiOGzI>


End file.
